Those Feelings
by xxWitchLoverDxx
Summary: **Sequel to "Those Words" and my first upload in awhile, read the first story to understand! Its been awhile since I watched Strike Witches, and this takes place after the second season, so if something doesn't match I apologize. I don't care about grammar reviews, read my profile.** The end of a war means a time of peace and happiness, as well as the feelings in the aftermath.


**Those Feelings We Share**

It was like they'd never be seperate, before. Back when the Neuroi was a severe threat to humanity and every witch banded together, fighting, side by side.

Through good times and bad, the 501st stuck together, and before long the threat was almost completely gone.

Each witch was happy it was over, but some were sad to be seperated from some of the closest friends they would ever have.

Erica waved off Trude as she boarded a plane back to Karlsland, Erica staying behind. Her ace status had the U.N. wanting her as a teacher for new witches, which meant she wouldn't be going back with Trude.

Smiling as her dearest friend disappeared into the horizon, there was a pit in her stomach.

The warmth of the orange late evening sun did nothing to comfort it, but she ignored the sensation and headed back inside from the runway.

* * *

_Time skip_

* * *

Waking up never felt so empty.

This was the thought running through Hartmann's head as she made her way through the filth of her room to get dressed a short week without Trude.

She wasn't the smartest person in the world, so of course she blamed it on something she ate whenever her mind would wander.

Finally pulling on panties she glanced out the window and gave a small sigh.

"_Major Hartmann. Hartmann-sensei._"

The names she earned in combat that her new students called her alongside Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto seemed all for nothing when she pondered too deeply.

"Erica come on," a voice reminded her of the duties those names gave her as well, it was Mio's, "we got some newbies to teach, don't tell me you forgot."

"Never," she answered with a little smile, barely hiding the uneasy feelings behind it.

And they were off down to the hangar where their new cadets would likely be waiting in a straight line for an introduction.

* * *

The first day of training went as expected when it came to getting the girls acquainted with their Striker units.

The Major got an idea to do an aerial drill to show them how they would one day, too, be able to fly and fight to protect their lands.

So up Erica went with dummy guns alongside Mio, before breaking off and engaging her in a dogfight. Usually, Erica had no problem getting a hit in on Major Sakamoto, but she felt sluggish today for some reason and found herself tailed, and shortly hit by Mio's paint rounds.

Returning to the students they acted as they would normally, telling them they would be just as good eventually if they tried hard, but inside Erica and Sakamoto both knew there was something wrong.

Off to the side after training, Mio looked over her friend concerned.

"Its not like you to let anyone get the drop on you like that. How have you been feeling?"

"I think I ate something or just need to clean my room a tiny bit, nothing major, just a little ill I think, don't worry about me! I'll be fine Major..." her answer was followed by that unsure and crooked smile that did little to help persuade Mio, but either way she wasn't one to really pick at someone for a reason like losing an aerial spar.

"Right, well make sure you rest up. We have a lot of work ahead," Mio answered simply, patting Erica's shoulder before headed inside.

Of course, they wouldn't be the only witches there. Miyafuji had offered to come back after a week home, along with Lynette who had helped Perrine in rebuilding efforts.

And more to Erica's surprise Perrine wanted to come back as well. It turns out rebuilding was going so well she trusted everyone to return her homeland to the glorious place it once was.

She couldn't complain, seeing some friends even after a short period seemed nice.

Deciding there was nothing better to do, she took a walk to the end of the runway to watch for the plane they'd all be on, ready to run after it and greet them.

Leaning back on her arms as she sat, legs dangling off the edge of the runway, her mind started to go places again. Mainly trying to figure out what was wrong with her, it really was an irritating feeling.

Her thoughts getting the best of her, she didn't notice the plane until it was practically flying overhead.

Looking up, she smiled and turned, running down the runway after it.

They must not have seen her from the plane at all, the three oblivious as they stepped off and looked around as if returning home from vacation to see if anything changed. Oblivious, of course, until Erica came from behind Yoshika and Lynne and got them in a loose headlock each.

"Ah! I missed my old friends. A week is too long!" her tone was cheerful, and for once in a little while she could actually say thats how she felt.

The girls, surprised, shouted helplessly until they realized it was her.

Looking at the fading light of the evening sun, she released them both.

"Its getting late, you two must be hungry," taking a moment to skip around Perrine, who scoffed at Erica's behavior as usual, she pointed to the hangar, "lets get some dinner."

* * *

Yoshika dished out some more rice to Erica who had been helping herself for quite some time.

"I missed ya' Miyafuji, Major Sakamoto might also be from Fuso but your cooking surpasses hers by far!"

Mio simply laughed, knowing full well it was pretty true.

"Well when you talked about dinner I didn't expect to be making it, but it feels nice to make food for you all again," Miyafuji was always so nice in her words, like no matter what she couldn't be mad about someone wanting her to do something.

Sitting back in her chair Erica relaxed, her hunger replaced by exhaustion.

"I need sleep. I'm glad you're back, and glad everythings going well, but I'm going to head to bed. Seeya in the morning!"

Hopping up from her chair she happily skipped back out of the dining room and toward her bedroom as the others said goodnight.

The past week she felt really bad, but that evening she was okay.

That is, until she swung the door open to her room, headed in, and closed it, before walking to her usual side and habit making her start to say, "Night Tru..."

She caught herself, and stood there for a moment before looking at the other barren side of the line that halved the room.

Empty.

The feeling came back heavier than before.

She felt utterly sick and exhausted.

Sleep it away.

* * *

The next morning was only slightly better, due to a Gallian breakfast Perrine helped make that wasn't half bad.

Her mood needed severe helping though, and this feeling needed fixing.

Erica decided to have a talk with the Major later.

After training, though, it wasn't something for right at that moment.

* * *

Five veteran witches training a bunch of new ones sounds amazing, and it was, but it was also tiring, as evident of the girls walking away slowly with some even gasping for breath.

Going easy in training wasn't going to happen though, Mio always made sure of that.

Anyway, after it was done and over with, Erica walked with Mio down the runway.

In the evening light, barely broken by clouds, there was only the sound of waves to accompany them.

Shortly though, Erica finally spoke up.

"You were right, I'm not okay, but...I don't know what exactly is wrong."

The conversation lasted without them stopping their pace next to each other, going back and forth.

"Ya' see, I always feel like theres a hole in my stomach, like its flopping around all sickly, making me feel down. Kinda...like theres something missing y'know?"

"Hmm...when did the feeling start?"

"A few days after everyone headed off, I think two..."

"And Perrine, Yoshika and Lynne being here hasn't helped?"

"A little but it came back badly last night...when I went to say something..."

"Oh?"

The pair stopped at the end of the runway and sat down.

"Yeah, I went to say 'night Trude' when I got back to my room but...she isn't around anymore."

"And that made the feeling come back?"

"Yeah...its really frustrating because I don't know what it is..."

"Hmm. Ever think you miss her?"

"Eh? Trude? Well...of course I miss her. Shes one of my closest friends but I...I just..."

Erica steadied herself, placing a hand on her knee as her gaze fell downcast.

"I don't know any more Major..."

Before she could get another word out she felt the sting of tears building up. She really didn't know what it was. Trude was her best friend, they'd always be there for each other, but Gertrude wasn't there.

"My...friend...so close, I..."

Mio stayed silent, this wasn't something she could put the pieces together for someone else during.

"I think I like Trude more...more than being there for her as a...friend."

Putting her head down, eyes closed, the Major gave a small and barely noticeable nod, knowing Erica figured it out.

"Thats what it is...I miss her as more than a friend and even such a time frame as a week is too long to be apart!"

Standing as the words left her, Erica rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Major, I have to go."

But before she could go, Mio grabbed her arm.

"Tell Barkhorn I said hi."

Nodding with a smile, Erica ran quickly back down the runway, tears still falling but a clear objective in mind.

She wouldn't even wait for a plane, she moved as quick as she could to get in her Strikers and head off.

* * *

It was a good bit of time, but before long Erica had made it to Karlsland, stopping inland only once or twice to rest.

She was determined, not weather nor magic limits would stop her from saying what needed to be said.

Flying over the nation only made her more anxious.

All those times Trude was angry at her, and all those times they would mess around, she didn't know how her friend would feel in return, but putting that aside, she kept going.

She was headed to where Trude would be, with her little sister.

Chris had woken from the coma before, but they kept her in the hospital to make sure she'd be okay.

From what Trude told her before leaving, she was scheduled to be released soon, which made Erica hope she wasn't late.

Flying down to the hospital, Erica disengaged and hopped out of her Strikers after getting the attention of a passerby nurse, who would keep them safe.

Running into the building, and all the way past doctors and up to the room Chris stayed in Erica turned into the doorway and stopped, panting, as she looked in.

After a moment of collecting, she heard a confirming voice.

"Eh!? Hartmann, what are you doing here!?"

Seeing the elegant figure of Trude, straight posture and all again, made Erica's heart flip, but she remembered why she came and politely excused herself and Trude, pulling her outside and closing the door.

"Whats the meaning of this? Aren't you supposed to be training the future fighting-"

Before she could continue, Erica embraced her tightly, much to her surprise.

"Whats...going on here, Hartmann? Are you okay?"

Releasing her after a moment, Erica shook her head to signal she wasn't.

Gertrud looked over Erica, noting the signs of rain weathering and red eyes like she had been crying at some point.

There was a storm earlier, must've been why there was some hinting at her being caught in it.

"I'm not okay Trude, and I haven't been...ever since you left me..."

"Left...you? What do you mean, you're not making sense..."

Looking up at Trude with a serious expression, Erica finally got the wording for what she wanted to get across right.

"Remember when you were hurt before, and I said I'd always be there for you, and you for me? I meant that, and I meant that I love you too...and the past week, you were gone, and I wasn't certain I'd see you again any time soon, and I didn't know how you'd remember me next time we met...I was afraid Trude...thats what it was, because I...I..."

Looking down again before embracing Barkhorn, Erica felt tears building again, and Trude was completely dumbfounded at what she was hearing so suddenly.

"I love you Trude, and I didn't want to lose touch with you...even a weeks too much for me."

Trude collected herself, and after a minute she looked around slightly blushing, but returned Erica's embrace despite embarassment.

"Calm down...Erica."

Using Hartmann's first name sealed the deal enough, but she needed to voice it either way.

"The truth is, since that time...I felt the same...I guess I'm just a lot better at holding things in. I mean I love you, too, and have since back then still..."

Not saying any more than that, they stayed together a bit longer before Erica let go and rubbed her eyes again, smiling.

"I'm glad so...always be there for me, okay? Promise even though you said it before..."

"Right, I promise...you better do the same."

"Of course Trude!"

And with that exchange, they went back into Chris' room, hand in hand, smiling.

Because they each knew they'd have someone beside them forever, then.

* * *

Well that was a very nice one to write, I'm glad to have time here and there to keep giving you readers your daily fix of Strike Witches mostly. Expect more!


End file.
